


Kättä pidempää

by Verinen Paronitar (Celeporn)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 19:51:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18698053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celeporn/pseuds/Verinen%20Paronitar
Summary: Sehän nyt oli ihan selvää, että pelkkään omaan käteensä kyllästyi väistämättä — varsinkin, jos harrasti sen kanssa yksityisiä tapaamisia yhtä ahkerasti kuin Sanji.





	Kättä pidempää

Siinä, että Sanji teki vähän hölmöjä ratkaisuja nättien tyttöjen mieliksi, ei ollut mitään uutta. Hän tiesi sen itsekin, vaikkei tietenkään yleensä tahtonut asiaa ihan noin muotoilla. Ennemminkin hän sanoisi naisten vain saavan hänet näkemään kokonaan uudenlaisia mahdollisuuksia ja lähestymään käsillä olevia ongelmia tuoreista näkökulmista.

Juuri sillä nimenomaisella hetkellä hänen hikoavalla kämmenellään makaava kirkkaanvihreä silikonipötkylä oli kuitenkin sen sorttinen ongelma, että Sanjin oli suoraan sanottuna mahdotonta muistaa, millaisilla _tuoreilla näkökulmilla_ se räpsyripsinen myyjätär oikein olikaan hänet vakuuttanut. Neidon säihkyvät silmät, pehmeiden huulien leikkisät mutristukset ja poven kaari kyllä palautuivat mieleen kristallinkirkkaina, mutta ne tarkemmat perustelut... niin, ne tuntuivat nyt vähän painuneen unohduksiin. 

Sehän nyt oli ihan selvää, että pelkkään omaan käteensä kyllästyi väistämättä — varsinkin, jos harrasti sen kanssa yksityisiä tapaamisia yhtä ahkerasti kuin Sanji. Hän rakasti kauniita naisia kehonsa jokaikisellä solulla ja olisi purkanut paljon mieluummin... öh... kiihkeää lemmekästä luontoaan heidän kanssaan, mutta mahdollisuutta moisiin nautintoihin tarjoutui todellisuudessa aniharvoin. Harmillisen suuri osa tämän intohimoisen nuoren orhin elämästä kului ihan vaan Thousand Sunnyn kyökissä apetta muulle miehistölle vääntäessä, ja vaikka rakkaiden ystävien ruokkiminen jatkuvasti lämmittikin Sanjin sydäntä, se jätti hänet toisinaan (eli jatkuvasti) kaipaamaan toisenlaisia täyttymyksiä. Silloin ei auttanut muu kuin ottaa ohjat ja vähän jotain muutakin omiin käsiin.

Sillä pärjäsi. Oikein hyvin. Etenkin, kun Namin ja Robinin kaltaiset sulottaret ruokkivat alituisesti Sanjin mielikuvitusta ihan vain silkalla läsnäolollaan. 

Mutta kuten todettua, omaan käteensä kuitenkin kyllästyi, kun sen kanssa oli vehdannut tarpeeksi monta kertaa. Ja ei, siihen toiseen käteen vaihtaminen ei muuttanut tilannetta, vaikka päinvastaista usein kuulikin väitettävän. 

Ruoanlaitto oli kuitenkin opettanut Sanjille jo penskasta asti sen, että kaikki sujui näppärämmin kunhan käytössä oli kunnon välineet ja monipuolisella maustamisella saattoi saada ihmeitä aikaan. Moni tuttu ruokalaji maistui tyystin erilaiselta, uudelta ja jännittävältä, kun valmistuksessa käytti toisenlaisia työtapoja tai muutti reseptiä vain parin mausteen verran, ei siihen paljon vaadittu. Kokeileminen ja ennen kaikkea reipas uteliaisuus olivat avain mitä hienoimpiin herkkuihin...

... ja niin Sanji oli sitten päätynyt vierailemaan aikuisten lelukaupassa eräässä kaupungissa. 

Hänellä ei ollut ollut mitään erityisen tarkkaa mielikuvaa siitä, mitä oikeastaan etsi, joten kauniin myyjättären suositukset olivat kelvanneet Sanjille enemmän kuin vain hyvin. Kaikista mieluiten hän olisi toki ottanut oikein sellaista “kädestä pitäen” -tason opastusta tuolta kyseiseltä daamilta, mutta koska sellaisen ehdotteleminen ei (tietenkään!) herrasmiehelle sopinut, Sanji oli tyytynyt vain nauttimaan täysin rinnoin siitä että heleä naisääni oli halunnut hänelle lihallisesta hekumasta kertoa. Itse hän oli tyytynyt lähinnä hymyilemään ja nyökkäilemään sydämenkuvat silmissä sykähdellen. 

Kaikki, mitä hehkeä neitonen oli suustaan päästänyt, oli kuulostanut sillä hetkellä Sanjin mielestä tolkuttoman hyviltä ehdotuksilta. Kyllä, kyllä, ja vielä kerran _kyllä_ , juuri tätä hän olikin ollut vailla. Nyt Sunnyn suihkuhuoneessa, sitä saakelin silikonivehjettä tuijottaessa, ne mainitut ehdotukset eivät sitten enää ihan niin hyviltä kuulostaneetkaan. 

Siis ettäkö hän ihan tosissaan työntäisi tämän... _härpäkkeen_... takapuoleensa? 

Ja se sitten tuntuisi hänestä jotenkin hyvältä?

_Oikeastiko?_

Eihän se mitenkään iso ollut, ei Sanji sitä kauhistellut. Koko homma vain tuntui niin järjenvastaiselta. Tappi oli kutakuinkin saman pituinen kuin hänen sormensa, vähän paksumpi ja aika hitosti muhkuraisempi, ja toisessa päädyssä oli sellainen oudon surkuhupaisa koukku, josta hänen olisi ilmeisesti tarkoitus pidellä kiinni samalla kun sörkki sillä toisella päädyllä persettään. Pakkauksen mukana tulleessa ohjelappusessa vilisivät sellaiset sanat kuin “peppuleikit”, “anaalille antaminen” ja “tiukkapyllyisille miekkosille”, ja Sanji alkoi ihan toden teolla toivoa ostaneensa mitä tahansa muuta.

Tai no, ei nyt sentään _mitä tahansa_ , sehän nimittäin voisi tarkoittaa suurempaa härveliä. Sanji ei halunnut tietää, millaisin termein moisia kuvailtiin, kun tämä pieni aloittelijaystävällinenkin kuulosti näin omassa rauhassa ilman sievää markkinoijaa niin karsealta ja naurettavalta. 

Sanji laski niin uuden lelunsa kuin sen avuksi ostamansa liukastepullon saippuatelineeseen ja tarkisti noin sadannen kerran, että suihkuhuoneen ovi todellakin oli lukossa. Yksityisyys oli harvinaista herkkua siinä paatissa, eikä todellakaan sopinut lipsua varotoimista vain sen tähden, että oli yö ja porukka oletettavasti nukkui. 

Lämmin suihku hyväili pitkän päivän jälkeen laivakokin väsynyttä kroppaa kuin mitä lempein rakastaja, ja tuttuun tapaan Sanji huomasi hartioidensa jännityksen vasta nyt kun kuuma vesi alkoi rentouttaa. Hän sulki silmänsä ja antoi mielensä vaeltaa johonkin vieläkin mieluisampaan paikkaan, sielua ja kehoa molempia ilahduttavaan seuraan, jos vaikka niitä merenneitoja... Miellyttävät väristykset kulkivat pitkin Sanjin ihoa hänen muistaessaan, miten sen erään ihastuttavan merenneidon musta tukka oli tuoksunut merivuokoille ja syvyyksien salaisuuksille, miltä hänen pehmeät rintansa olivat tuntuneet Sanjin painaessa kasvonsa niitä vasten, kuinka sileä iho oli väistynyt lantiolla liukkaiden suomujen tieltä ja kuinka Sanjin sormet olivat saaneet hivellä tuota rajaa... Ishilly oli hänen nimensä, ja tuo nimi huulillaan väreillen Sanji tarttui ensin kovettuvaan kaluunsa, ja muutaman tavanomaisen vedon jälkeen siihen tuliterään apuvälineeseensä. 

Miellyttävä tunnelma latistui välittömästi, sen pahuksen pötkylän liukasteella siveleminen ei tuntunut sitten lainkaan eroottiselta — ei, vaikka liukaste aiempiin ajatuksiin sopivasti merelliselle tuoksuikin. Ehkä olisi sittenkin pitänyt valita jotain hedelmäistä ja naisellista, se sentään olisi muistuttanut kauniimman sukupuolen olemassaolosta ihan konkreettisesti. 

Ja siinä se vekotin sitten olla nökötti voideltuna ja toimintavalmiina Sanjin kädessä. 

Sen todellinen käyttöönotto tuntui ihan mahdottomalta ajatukselta, tai vähintäänkin maailman epäseksikkäimmältä idealta. 

Kun Sanji lopulta sai kerättyä itsensä ja todella ronkittua takalistoaan sillä härpäkkeellä, toimintaa sopi kuvailla nimenomaan _ronkkimiseksi_. Siinä eivät auttaneet merenneidot eivätkä prinsessat, Viola, Robin tai edes aina takuuvarma Nami, sillä Sanji ei yksinkertaisesti kyennyt kuvittelemaan ainuttakaan naista tuikkaamaan kauniita käsiään hänen persvakoonsa. Se vain... ei. 

Ei. 

Kokemus jäi sanalla sanoen epätyydyttäväksi, vaikka tokihan nyt Sanji sen orgasminsa lopulta sai vanhoin tutuin keinoin. 

 

*

 

Toinen hyvin merkittävä asia, jonka Sanji oli keittiöpuuhissa oppinut, oli harjoittelun tärkeys. Mikäli ensimmäinen yritys meni täysin puihin, ei periksi saanut antaa, vaan piti yrittää uudelleen. Ja uudelleen ja uudelleen ja uudelleen niin kauan, kunnes haluttu lopputulos saavutettiin. 

Jumalauta, sen vihreän muovivänkyrän oli luvattu antavan _tajunnanräjäyttäviä orgasmeja_ , eikä Sanji suostunut olemaan niin onnettoman huono runkkaamisessa, ettei moiseen kykenisi! Hän ei antaisi moisen typerän vatkuttimen voittaa, tämä oli tahtojen taisto ja jos Sanji tahtoisi niitä orgasmeja, niin hän myös totta helvetissä niitä saisi!

Henkisesti Sanji oli siis valmistautunut jyystämään kankkunsa ruvelle, mikäli tilanne moista vaatisi, ja tietty määrä hampaiden kiristelyä osoittautuikin sitten ihan tarpeelliseksi toimenpiteeksi. Merenneidot tai muutkaan eivät taaskaan oikein jaksaneet pysyä mukana mielessä, joten Sanji keskittyi vain kuuntelemaan suihkun kohinaa ja kääntelemään kokonaan sisälleen tunkemaansa tappia. Hän nojasi toisella kädellään seinään yrittäen löytää asennon, joka tuntuisi edes kutakuinkin järkevältä, taakseen kurkotteleminen kun teki masturboinnista vähän turhan hankalaa hänen makuunsa. Jos touhusta edes saisi jotain kunnollista irti, niin maksaisi vaivan, mutta nyt... 

Vaikka eihän se nyt oikeastaan hullummalta tuntunut, kun toimintaan vähän tottui. Varovainen liikuttelu edestakaisin oli oikeastaan ihan miellyttävää, etenkin kun veti vempainta ulos sen verran, että päädyn nystyrät hieroivat tiukkaa lihasta sekä ulos vedettäessä että uudestaan sisään työnnettäessä. Jokainen toisto tuntui aina edellistä paremmalta, ja ennen kuin Sanji sitä itsekään kunnolla huomasi, hänen lantionsa oli työntynyt taaemmas ja hengityksensä kiihtynyt vastaamaan käden kasvavaa tempoa. Ja kun Sanji sitten alkoi sisääntyöntöjen yhteydessä todella etsiä lelunsa kaartuvalla kärjellä sitä hierontaa odottavaa rauhasta, tukahtunut huokaus jos toinenkin pääsi karkaamaan hänen huuliltaan. 

Alkoi tuntua todella, _todella_ hyvältä. Vielä kun hän löytäisi sen oikean kohdan ja tavoittaisi mielessään jonkun mehukkaan fantasian, niin — 

“Hei pervokokki, ajattelitko jäädä sinne asumaan?”

Sanji säpsähti. Ja survaisi sillä saamarin hilavitkuttimella vähän liian kovaa _juuri siihen_ täydelliseen kohtaan. 

“Nnngh”, hän sanoi, mielestään kuitenkin onnistuneesti todella vaimeasti. 

Hetken aikaa oli ihan hiljaista, ehkä levänuppi oli tajunnut suksia vittuun siitä häiritsemästä. 

“Vedätkö sinä käteen siellä?” kuului kuitenkin pian vahingoniloinen jatkokysymys oven takaa, ja Sanjin teki mieli monottaa Zoroa turpaan kenties kovemmin kuin ikinä. 

“En”, hän vastasi niin myrkyllisesti kuin vain osasi, ja tottahan se sitä paitsi oli. Ainakin noin niin kuin teknisesti ottaen. Toimitus oli vähän jotain muuta kuin pelkkää vanhaa hyvää käteenvetämistä, ja sillä hetkellä niin pahuksen hyvässä vaiheessa, ettei Sanji voinut vastustaa kiusausta vaan hieraisi kokeeksi tapilla uudelleen sitä parasta mahdollista kohtaa.

Oi jumalauta, _jumalauta_...

“Takuulla vedät, ei kaltaisesi pervertikko siellä muuten näin kauaa olisi viihtynyt”, Zoro tuumasi, ja Sanjia alkoi jo vähän huolestuttaa. 

Oliko hän viipynyt siellä jotenkin poikkeuksellisen pitkään? Eivät kai muut epäilleet mitään? Tokihan tässä saattoi olla kyse ihan vain Zoron tavanomaisesta vittuilusta, mutta iltapala oli vielä tarjoilematta ja Sanjin myöhästyminen huomattaisiin... Perkele, olisi pitänyt sittenkin odottaa myöhempään. Nami oli puhunut jostain pitkästä rentouttavasta iltakylvystä, minkä tähden Sanji oli päättänyt suorittaa oman suihkunsa suunniteltua aiemmin; ensiksikin ihan siitä syystä, että Namin pitkien rentouttavien iltakylpyjen ajatteleminenkin oli saanut Sanjin kaipaamaan laatuaikaa oman kätensä (ja nyt myös jonkin vähän kättä pidemmänkin) kanssa, ja toiseksi Namin kylvyt saattoivat kestää puoli ikuisuutta ja vielä vähän päälle. Sanjin olisi turha edes haaveilla pesutiloihin pääsystä niin kauan kuin kaunis navigaattori halusi siellä viipyä, vaikka tokihan Sanji olisi valmis jakamaan moiset mukavuudet Namin kanssa milloin vain... ja hän halusi päästä joskus nukkumaankin. Ja mieluiten tietysti ilman hillitöntä seksuaalista turhautumista. 

Olisi siis syytä hoitaa homma loppuun, ja nopeasti sitten myös. Sanji liikautti tappia uudelleen ja oli päivänselvää, että kliimaksi häämötti jo ihan lähellä, vähät ovea potkivasta ja urputtavasta Zorosta. 

“Vittuako se sinulle kuulu”, Sanji ähkäisi ja teki parhaansa naamioidakseen nautinnollisen voihkaisunsa vaimeaksi kiroamiseksi. Zoro naurahti, vaikkei vaikuttanutkaan erityisen huvittuneelta. Hänen äänensä oli matala, miltei muriseva, ja juuri sillä nimenomaiselle hetkellä, Sanjin hyväillessään itseään niin helvetin taidokkaasti että koko hänen kehonsa vavahteli, oli myönnettävä että Zoron ääni kuulosti pahuksen hyvältä. Sellaiselta viettelevällä tavalla uhkaavalta. Alkukantaiselta. “Saatanan luolamies.”

“Runkkaa nyt vain, kiekuralärvi, nopeammin, niin täällä pääsee muutkin suihkuun.”

“Ikään kuin... p-peseytyisit useinkin.”

“Hei, toiset meistä eivät jatkuvasti käytä hygieniaa tekosyynä tumputtamiselle.”

“No et varmaan edes osaa räplätä muuta kuin niitä perkeleen miekkojasi”, Sanji kähähti, ja hitto että mielikuva moisesta osuikin kauniisti yksiin hänen kroppaansa ravisuttelevien tuntemusten kanssa. 

Kyllä, Zoro hivelemässä katanan välkkyvää terää samaan tahtiin Sanjin sisällä liikkuvan tapin kanssa. _Voi kyllä_. 

Zoro nauroi taas, tällä kertaa vähän käheämmin, ja Sanji kurottautui tarttumaan toisella kädellä jo suorastaan tuskaisena sykkivään erektioonsa. Zoro länkytti jotain, mutta Sanji ei enää kuullut sanoja, ainoastaan äänen, ja se rytmitti suorastaan täydellisesti niitä muutamaa hätäistä vetoa, jotka hän ennätti tehdä. Sitten olikin jo pakko päästää peniksestä irti ja nostaa ranne suun eteen vaimentamaan niitä syvältä kumpuavia vaikerruksia, jotka Sanjin suusta halusivat orgasmin myötä päästä, sillä _voihyväluojahyväluoja_ kuinka Sanji ei vain yksinkertaisesti voinut kehonsa reaktioille mitään.

Se oli juuri niin tajunnanräjäyttävää kuin oli luvattukin. Lelun ulos vetäminen sen kaiken jälkeen tuntui ehkä oudolta ja vähän iljettävältäkin, mutta yhtä kaikki Sanji virnisti levänvihreälle patukalle vahingoniloisesti pestessään sitä. Hän oli voittanut. 

“No vittu viimeinkin”, Zoro murahti Sanjin astuessa ulos suihkuhuoneesta pyyhe lanteillaan ja tavaransa huolellisesti suljettuun toilettilaukkuun pakattuna. Ikään kuin mokoma pösilö olisi joutunut vartomaan tuntikaupalla. 

Ottaen huomioon sen, miten usein Sanji ajatteli Namia yksityisen hekumansa huipulla ja heti sen perään tarjoili tälle rakkaudella valmistettuja jälkiruokia ilman minkäänlaista häpeän häivää, ei yhden homekasvuston katseen kohtaamisen pitäisi tällaisen jälkeen tuntua ihan niin vaikealta. Mikään Zoron käytöksessä ei vihjannut siihen suuntaan, että tämä olisi todella kuullut tai edes epäillyt yhtään mitään Sanjin suihkusession todellisesta luonteesta, kaikki Zoron asenteessa oli ihan sitä tavallista kyrpiintymistä ja jokapäiväistä suunpieksentää, mutta silti Sanjin oli hillittömän hankalaa katsoa toista suoraan silmästä silmään puolta sekuntia kauempaa.

Kasvoja kuumotti. 

Nolostutti, tai jotain. 

Onneksi se iltapala odotti vielä valmistamistaan, niin sai jotain ihan muuta ajateltavaa. 

 

*

 

Sää oli mitä kaunein. Aurinko helotti pehmeiden poutapilvien keskellä ja leppeä tuulenviri pyyhki pitkin Thousand Sunnyn kantta. Sanji oli siirtänyt perunateatterinsa vaihteen vuoksi ulos voidakseen nauttia loistavasta kelistä sekä muun miehistön seurasta, Brook tapaili viulullaan jotain uusia sävelmiä ja kauniit leidit olivat sonnustautuneet bikineihin. 

Täydellistä. 

Sanji oli komentanut Usoppin auttamaan perunoiden kuorimisessa, ja tietysti tämä yritti kiemurrella tehtävästä ulos vetoamalla Frankyn uuteen superkätevään keksintöön. Luonnollisesti Sanji oli joutunut palopuheen ohella todistamaan jo useita demonstraatioita siitä, kuinka näppärästi laite myös leikkasi ja raastoi potut kuorimisen jälkeen, mutta Sanji ei nyt vain ollut oikein vakuuttunut masiinan käytännöllisyydestä. Tokihan se toimi ihan kelpoisasti, mutta operaatiota säestävät diskovalot ja etenkin ne ympärillä pörräävät tarpeettomat tuuliviirit tekivät härvelistä viime kädessä epätoivotun lisäyksen Sanjin keittiössä. Häntä huvitti ajatella, millaisen hepulin Zeff saisi moisesta nykyaikaisesta humpuukista, vanha kääpä varmaan mieluummin järsisi puujalkansa hammastikuiksi ennen kuin suostuisi edes aivastamaan mokoman keksinnön suuntaan.

Kun perunat oli kuorittu ja Sanji haki niiden tilalle lastin porkkanoita, Usopp oli liuennut paikalta ja sen sijaan Zoro oli päättänyt pilata maisemaa nousemalla harjoittelemaan miekkoineen reelingille ihan Sanjin eteen. Hänen hiestä kostea ihonsa hehkui auringossa kuin kiillotettu kupari ja vartalon ääriviivat piirtyivät kirkasta taivasta vasten terävinä kuin joku kiveen hakattu epäjumalankuva.

Kuorimaveitsi lipesi kipeästi Sanjin peukaloon Zoron tehostaessa miekkansa liikettä äänekkäällä hengähdyksellä. Leveä rintakehä kohoili kiivaasti voimakkaiden hengenvetojen myötä, äärimmilleen treenatun kehon jokainen lihas värähteli pitkittyneestä rasituksesta, ja Sanji oli äkkiä kiusallisen tietoinen siitä, mikä pieni tuttu kapine toisti tismalleen Zoron hiusten väriä. Itse asiassa jos oikein tarkkaan katsoi, saattoi huomata myös Zoron navasta alkavan karvavanan olevan tuota samaa sävyä... 

Paska.

Perkele. 

Helvetin helvetin helvetti. 

Sen ensimmäisen onnistuneen kerran jälkeen Sanji ei vain ollut voinut mitään sille, että kaiku Zoron äänestä soi hänen mielessään aina kun hän koki tarpeelliseksi ottaa vihreän lelunsa suihkukaveriksi. Eikä sen voinut juurikaan väittää Sanjia häirinneen; runkatessa sitä nyt muutenkin mietti välillä ihan mitä sattuu, ja sen jälkeen kun Sanji oli Kamabakkassa päätynyt kirmaamaan pitkin rantoja vaaleanpunaisessa mekossa eikä sekään ollut lopulta muuttanut häntä miehenä, tarvittiin vähän jotain muutakin kuin pelkkä muisto yhden typerän leväkupolin murinasta Sanjin säikäyttämiseksi. Sitä paitsi eihän hän nyt varsinaisesti _Zoroa_ ajatellut, ainoastaan sitä ensimmäistä kertaa noin kokonaisuutena, eikös vain...

... joten tällainen levänupin trimmatun kehon karvoituksen havainnointi sekä tiettyjen yhtäläisyysmerkkien vetäminen oli täysin tarpeetonta. 

Ja ihan silkkaa sattumaa. 

“Mitäs vahtaat, kultakutri?” Zoro kysyi yllättäen. Arpiselle turpavärkille oli kohonnut mitä vittumaisin virnistys. Kaipasi selvästi nenilleen. 

“Jumakauta, mietinkin mistä helvetistä noin jättimäinen leväkasvusto kannelle oikein ryömi, mutta se olitkin vain sinä.”

“Nokkelaa”, Zoro tuumasi ja hyppäsi alas reelingiltä. Sanji pani merkille, ettei jätkä pistänyt katanaa pois vaan lähestyi edelleen paljastettu miekka kädessään, hyvä tappelu siis tiedossa. 

“Jos vaivautuisit käyttäytymään vähän ihmismäisemmin, kuten esimerkiksi pukemaan paidan päällesi —”

“Sori vaan kukkakeppi, mutta ei ole minun vikani ettei _sinulla_ ole mitään esiteltävää.”

“Nyt vittu!” Sanji räjähti ja ponkaisi ylös porkkanoidensa äärestä. Parhaillaan kuorittava yksilö edelleen kädessään hän kohotti toisen jalkansa tavanomaiseen aloituspotkuun, ja kiillotettu kenkä kohtasi ilman halki viuhuvan katananterän kuten satoja kertoja aiemminkin. 

Zoro torjui ja hyökkäsi sitten vuorostaan, Sanji torjui ja hyökkäsi sitten uudelleen. Niin se eteni kuten mikäkin paritanssi, seuraten tuttua toistuvaa kuviota ja silti aina improvisoituna, kumpikin odottaen malttamattomana sitä hetkeä kun toinen heistä horjahtaisi juuri sen verran että tasaväkinen tappelu muuttaisi muotoaan ja ottaisi suunnan kohti sitä hetkeä, kun toinen voittaisi. Toisinaan tuota huippua ei tavoitettu lainkaan, toisinaan taas häviäjä suorastaan tarjoiltiin hopeavadilla vahvemmalleen. 

Tällä kertaa se oli Sanji, jonka tasapaino petti, ja ikävä kyllä nimenomaan mentaalisella tasolla. Hän teki sen peruuttamattoman virheen, että kyykistyi potkaistakseen Zorolta jalat alta, mutta unohti koko homman sen sileän tien kun tuli vilkaisseeksi sitä ihan naamansa edessä komeilevaa karvoitusjuovaa. Se todellakin oli täsmälleen saman värinen kuin hänen kylpylelunsa. 

Ja nopearefleksinen paskiainen kun oli, Zoro käytti sitä silmänräpäyksen mittaista epäröinnin hetkeä siekailematta hyväkseen ja taklasi Sanjin maahan koko painollaan. Miekat kalahtivat vasten kansilankkuja niiden pudotessa Zoron käsistä, nyt suuret kourat tarttuivat Sanjia hartioista, ja Sanjin hirvittävä ymmärrys syveni käsittämään vielä senkin, että Zoron sormet olivat aika tarkalleen saman kokoiset kuin se pieni näppärä vatkutin jonka avulla hän oli saanut jo joukon koko elämänsä voimakkaimpia orgasmeja. 

Ei herrajumala, EI NÄIN. 

Sanji potkaisi Zoron pois päältään ja tappelu muuttui enemmänkin painimatsiksi. Se ei todellakaan ollut mikään hyvä juttu kaikkien niiden järkyttävien ajatusketjujen päätteeksi, ja kun Sanji sitten pitkällisen ympäriinsä kierimisen jälkeen kampesi itsensä ihan silkalla raivolla istumaan voittajana Zoron päälle, hän tajusi olevansa niin saatanan kovana että se melkein jo teki kipeää. 

Ilmeisesti järkytys näkyi hänen kasvoillaan, sillä tappiostaan huolimatta Zoro yhtäkkiä naurahti ja kysyi, mikä vittu pervokokkia oikein riivasi. Sitten se hyväkäs työnsi hänet pois päältään, virnisti ja haukkasi siitä porkkanasta, jota Sanji ei ollut edes muistanut edelleen pitelevänsä kädessään. 

Oli aika helvetin pienestä kiinni, ettei Sanji lauennut housuihinsa. 

“Painu vittuun siitä, leväperse”, hän mutisi ja teki henkilökohtaisen nopeusennätyksen kapyysiin syöksymisessä. 

Sanji oli edelleen vihainen, kun keittiönsä oven takana avasi housunsa ja kiersi saman tien sormensa seisokkinsa ympärille. Ei tarvittu kuin pari tiukkaa vetoa ja toinen käsi kopeloimassa kömpelösti kiveksiä, muutama mielessä välähtävä kuva piukeista, päivettyineistä rintalihaksista sekä niitä halkovasta pitkästä arvesta, kun hän jo tuli. Suussa maistui veri oman huulen puremisesta. 

Edelleen kyökin oveen nojaten Sanji liukui lattialle istumaan tasatakseen hengitystään. Heikotti. 

Taiteiltuaan housunsa takaisin kunnolla päälleen Sanji pisti tupakaksi ja totesi itselleen, että siitä Zoronvihreästä anaalitapista olisi hankkiuduttava pikimmiten eroon. Jos nyt runkatessa oli ihan pakko jotain jätkää ajatella, niin olkoon sitten menneeksi, mutta se miekanvarteen kiinni kasvanut levänuljaska oli vain yksinkertaisesti liikaa. Kaikki siinä asetelmassa oli väärin ja aiheuttaisi ainoastaan ongelmia, se tuntui typerältä ja kiusalliselta ja jollain tavalla kipeältäkin. 

Tällaisten mielen tepposten täytyi johtua ihan vain siitä väristä; yhtä hyvinhän Sanji olisi voinut herutella vaikka... no perkele, vaikka Frankya, aika hitonmoiset rintalihakset silläkin hepulla oli. Tosin Franky myös ampui lasereita nänneistään. Sanji ei voinut väittää pitävänsä sitä kovinkaan viehättävänä, vaikka ihan cooleja monet muut robotiikka-aspektit olivatkin. 

Tai miksei vaikka Usoppia? Ei hänkään nyt miehistyttyään ollut yhtään pöllömmän näköinen, eikä hänellä edes ollut mitään outoja mekaanisia lisäosia. 

Ajatus Usoppista ei kuitenkaan aiheuttanut Sanjissa yhtään sen enempää värähtelyjä kuin Frankykaan. He olivat kaikin puolin hyviä tyyppejä ja rakkaita ystäviä, mutta siihen se sitten jäikin. He eivät raivostuttaneet Sanjia samalla tavalla kuin Zoro, saaneet hänen niskakarvojaan nousemaan ja vertaan kiehumaan samalla tavalla kuin se vihreänkarvainen apina typerine veitsineen; jo pelkkä visio Zoron kehonkielestä, ärsyttämään tarkoitetusta kulmien kohotuksesta ja puoliunisista murahduksista sai Sanjin koko olemuksen sähköistymään tavalla, jota oli hankala kuvailla. Ihan terveeltä sen ei voinut väittää tuntuvan. 

Onneksi ongelmaan oli olemassa helppo ratkaisu. Zoro nyt ei varmastikaan lakkaisi raastamasta Sanjin hermoja, mutta sentään tämän tapauksen kaltaisista tilanteista päästäisiin eroon ihan vain sillä, että Sanji heittäisi hieromasauvansa mäkeen ja hänen kroppansa lakkaisi reagoimasta siihen nimenomaiseen vihreän sävyyn eroottisten nautintojen lähteenä. 

Sen verran onneton hedonisti ja ennen kaikkea pervertikko Sanji kyllä oli, että hän tiesi tarvitsevansa uuden. Se oli päivänselvää. Kun kerran on päässyt siihen _tajunnanräjäyttävän_ hyvän makuun, on ihan mahdotonta ajatella elävänsä enää ikinä ilman, ja miksipä pitäisikään. 

Kunhan se olisi vain eri värinen, niin kaikki olisi hyvin. 

Ja kun nyt kerran uuden hankinta oli ajankohtaista, niin kai sitä voisi samalla vaivalla hommata vähän tehokkaamman version, jos vaikka värinvaihdon lisäksi kokeilisi hitusen toisenlaista kokoluokkaakin... 

 

*

 

Sanjin oli myönnettävä, että tässä oli tiettyä déjà vun makua. Vaikka hän tällä kertaa olikin aivan omasta aloitteestaan ajatellut hieman isomman ja kaikin puolin tehokkaamman leikkikalun hankkimista, ihan tällainen lopputulos ei ollut hänen mielessään kajastellut.

Ei tämä ollut mikään kiva pieni anaalitappi eturauhasen hivelyyn.

Tämä oli ihan silkka kuminen kyrpä. 

Sillä, että sievä lettipäinen myyjätär oli liverrellyt tämän nimenomaisen dildon olevan hänen oma henkilökohtainen suosikkinsa, oli hyvinkin paljon tekemistä Sanjin ostopäätöksen kanssa. Uusi kaupunki ja uusi puoti, mutta samaan vanhaan ansaan hän oli silti päätynyt. 

Kadutti vähän. Tai oikeastaan aika paljonkin. 

Mutta toisaalta jännitti myös, kun ajatukseen oli ehtinyt hieman tottua. Ja se oli ennen kaikkea hyvää jännitystä; sellaista vatsanpohjaa kutkuttelevaa, kun tietää tekevänsä jotain ehkä vähän luvatonta, mutta silti niin pahuksen kiehtovaa, ettei sitä voinut väliinkään jättää. Sanji ei ollut lainkaan vakuuttunut siitä, että todella saisi ängettyä mokomaa hirviövehjettä sisäänsä niin, että se tuottaisi hänelle minkäänlaista nautintoa... mutta samalla hän myös muisti erittäin hyvin, miten epäileväisesti oli suhtautunut siihen ensimmäiseenkin leluunsa. Ja aivan suotta, varsin ilahduttavaksihan se kapine oli sitten osoittautunut. Ei se ollut vaatinut kuin hitusen päättäväisyyttä ja reilua tujausta liukkaria. 

Sitä paitsi Sanjin mieli oli huomattavasti tyynempi nyt, kun siitä vihreästä pikkuriesasta oli päästy eroon ja uusi, merensininen apuri odotti tositoimiin pääsyä, aivan sama minkä kokoinen se oli. Zoron yksisilmäinen mulkoilu ja tavanomaiset leukailutkin olivat ärsyttäneet hieman normaalia vähemmän; ikään kuin Sanji olisi saanut kostonsa _kaikesta_ survoessaan sitä edellistä kapinetta jätemyllyyn silputtavaksi. Vaikka koko skisma olikin tapahtunut ainoastaan Sanjin omassa pääkopassa eikä pöljällä levänupilla ollut oikeastaan osaa eikä arpaa sotkuun, oli tuntunut tarpeelliselta saada sillä tavoin viimeinen sana, tai joitain sinne päin. 

Sanji hallitsi tilannetta, ja piste. 

(Ja jos hän nyt joskus käteen vetäessään olikin sattunut muistelemaan Zoron timmiä kroppaa allaan tai matalaa ääntä oven takaa, se ei todellakaan tarkoittanut yhtään mitään.)

(Ja jos _joskus_ tarkoitti tässä yhteydessä oikeastaan _aika useinkin_ , niin ei sekään mitään meinannut, koska runkkaus ja hölmöt fantasiat ja niin edelleen.)

Muutamana yönä Sanji otti uuden suihkukumppaninsa mukaan pesulle, muttei sitten kuitenkaan tohtinut vihkiä sitä kunnolla käyttöön. Tekopenis kyllä tuntui yllättävän hyvältä hänen käsissään, kun hän oli sitä märkänä sormissaan pyöritellyt ja maistellut mielessään, rohkenisiko jo kokeilla. Kerran hän jopa liukasti sen ja kuljetti pitkin pakaraväliään, eikä se ainakaan ollut tuntunut yhtään hassummalta; ei se ehkä ihan kaikkein tajunnanräjäyttävimpien kokemusten listalle yltänyt, mutta oli pelkkä herkän reiän pintapuolinen hyväily silti tarjonnut oikein miellyttävää vaihtelua runkkausrutiineihin. Dildon juovikas ja nystyräinen pinta oli todellakin todistanut tarpeellisuutensa. 

Kyseinen sessio vaikutti osaltaan siihen, että Sanji halusi säästää ensimmäistä kunnollista kokeilua jotain erityistä herkutteluhetkeä varten. Aterian myötä kasvava odotus oli osa jälkiruoan tarjoamaa makuelämystä, pitäisi vain malttaa mielensä. 

 

Ja tulihan se sopiva hetki lopulta, kun yhtenä sateisena iltapäivänä Nami julisti varaavansa Thousand Sunnyn koko kylpyläosaston illaksi tyttöjen käyttöön. Hänen hartioitaan kuulemma kivisti antaumuksellisen kartanpiirron jäljiltä ja sillä kurjalla kelillä kunnollinen hemmottelu tulisi muutenkin kovasti tarpeeseen, he viettäisivät Robinin kanssa pitkän tovin kylpypaljussa ja tekisivät kasvonaamioita ja manikyyreja, ja Sanji olisi ollut valmis luopumaan vaikka vasemmasta kädestään päästäkseen kärpäseksi kattoon. 

Harmillisesti arvon leidit eivät kuulemma tarvinneet herraväeltä apua selän pesussa (tai riisuutumisessa tai missään muussakaan, ja Brookin olisi ihan turha edes kysyä niistä pikkuhousuista, nyrkkiä tuli jo pelkästä ajatuksesta), he pärjäisivät enemmän kuin vain hyvin kaksistaan. Sanji sai sentään onnekkaasti osallistua sen verran, että Nami pyysi häntä tekemään jotain raikasta naposteltavaa sekä jääteetä kylvyssä siemailtavaksi. Kun Sanji sitten päivällisen jäljet siivottuaan aloitti suosikkineitojensa eväiden suunnittelun tavanomaisten iltapalavalmistelujen yhteydessä, hän tiesi, että nyt oli viimein käsillä Se Hetki. 

Sillä kyllä, sellaisena harmaana päivänä sitä kaipasi ihan erityistä hemmottelua, ja hekumalliset mielikuvat Namista ja Robinista kylpemässä vain vähän hänen jälkeensä tarjosi juuri sellaista polttoainetta libidolle, että siitä kelpaisi nautiskella oikein perinpohjaisesti. 

Sanji siis nosti pakastimesta marjoja vesihauteeseen sulamaan, pyöräytti pikaisen sämpylätaikinan kohoamaan ja viskasi vielä huolella piilottelemansa esivalmistellun paahtopaistin uuniin. Sitten sapuskat saisivat tekeytyä omassa rauhassaan tovin jos toisenkin, Sanjilla olisi ainakin tunti aikaa rentoutua itsekseen ennen kuin paistin tilannetta tarvitsisi edes tarkistaa. Kyökin ovi huolella lukkoon, vaimeasti sihahdettu varoituksen sana Luffyn silmällä pitämisestä Chopperille ja Frankylle, ja Sanji oli valmis. Kaiken lisäksi poikien hytissäkään ei ollut paikalla kuin yksi sohvalla kuorsaava leväläjä, joten Sanji saattoi kerätä tavaransa näppärästi ilman kohtuutonta piilottelua, ja poistuessaan hän sitten vielä potkaisi Zoron hereille ihan vain silkasta potkaisemisen ilosta. 

Sanji oli mainiolla tuulella, melkein hyräilikin itsekseen kannen halki kulkiessaan. 

Illallisvalmistelut olivat vieneet Sanjin aikaa juuri sopivasti sen verran, että myöskin ennen tyttöjen iltavuoroa suihkua kaivannut Usopp oli jo pukemassa päälleen. Oikeastihan heitä mahtui sinne peseytymään ihan hyvin useampikin yhtä aikaa, mutta harvemmin moinen todellisuudessa toteutui. Tiiviin yhteiselon vastapainoksi jokainen kaipasi toisinaan edes hetken hiljaisuutta ja omaa rauhaa, ja aivan erityisesti Sanji kaipasi niitä juuri nyt. Olisi ollut perin ikävää jäädä odottelemaan suihkuhuoneen tyhjentymistä ja sillä tavoin käytöksellään ilmoittaa kavereille, että kädellehän tässä oltiin menossa. Sanji sentään yritti käyttäytyä kuten sivistynyt ihminen ikään. 

Suuri kylpypalju sai Sanjin mielikuvituksen iskemään kipinää, ihan pian miehistön kaunottaret kylpisivät siellä kahden; hän näki sielunsa silmin pitkät märät hiukset liimautumassa paljaille hartioille ja rintojen kaarteille, kutittelemassa nännejä, ja kenties Robin tarjoaisi Namille auttavaa kättä jos toistakin, muista ruumiinosista nyt puhumattakaan... Mikä huutava vääryys, ettei Sanji voisi vain jäädä sinne suihkuille neitosten vallatessa loput pesutilat! (Kokemus oli karvaasti opettanut, ettei sellaisesta saanut kuin köniinsä, vaikka ainahan hän saattoi silti yrittää.)

Oli äärettömän helppoa tehdä olonsa mukavaksi ja kaikenlaiselle eksoottiselle aktiviteetille valmiiksi, kun yksi rakkaimmista suosikkifantasioista oli sillä tavalla suorastaan tuupattu syliin. Sanji hieroi erektionsa täyteen komeuteensa alta aikayksikön samalla, kun mielikuvien Robin kellisti Namin ammeen reunalle ja levitti tämän sääret painaakseen joukon märkiä suudelmia ensin pisamamaisille polvitaipeille, sitten pitkin sisäreisiä aina vain ylemmäs ja ylemmäs ja ylemmäs... 

Liukastetut sormet kiusoittelivat pakaraväliä hyvän tovin ennen kuin työntyivät sisään tunnustelemaan, kiihottamaan vielä entisestään ja venyttämään tiukkoja lihaksia valmistellen kroppaa jotain vieläkin suurempaa varten. Sanjin mielessä Nami reagoi noihin Robinin kosketuksiin vähintäänkin yhtä suurella innolla kuin Sanji omaan käteensä tekemässä tismalleen samaa, ja visioidessaan kauniin navigaattorin huohotusta sekä kiihkeää kiemurtelua Sanjin oli pakko lopettaa kalunsa hyväily ettei olisi lauennut ennen aikojaan. 

Tuntui helvetin hyvältä. Sitä kaikkein herkintä kohtaa ei sopinut kovin paljoa kosketella, lähinnä vain hipaista jokusen kerran muistutukseksi siitä, että tällä kertaa mentäisiin vieläkin pidemmälle, eikä se jälkeen kolmannen sormen lisääminen ollut temppu eikä mikään. Vaikka siinä kohden alkoikin jo aika täydeltä tuntua, ajatus enemmästä sai Sanjin silti värisemään hyvällä tavalla. 

Uudessa dildossa oli se hyvä puoli, että sen sai imukupilla kiinni sileään kaakeliseinään. Näin molemmet kädet pysyisivät vapaina mielekkäämpiin toimintoihin kuin muovipötkylän edestakaiseen vatkaamiseen, vaikka totuuden nimissä tunnustettakoon, että aika pahuksen kauan Sanji sai leluaan sopivalle kohdalle mallailla. Oli hankala hahmottaa sopivaa korkeutta, kun minkäänlaista vertailukohdetta ei toimivimmasta ratkaisusta vielä ollut. Lisäksi kyseinen operaatio katkaisi kuumana käyneet ajatusleikit sen verran tehokkaasti, että härpäkkeen lopulta sojottaessa seinässä tuntui äärettömän pöljältä alkaa pyllistellä sen suuntaan. 

Vehjettä liukastaessa sitä tuli väkisinkin ymmärtäneeksi, millaisesta älyvapaasta operaatiosta oli kyse. Ei luoja. 

Mutta ei Sanji sellaisen antanut itseään pysäyttää. Piti taas vain muistaa, että nämä puuhat olivat aiemminkin vaatineet tietyn määrän ihan silkkaa jästipäisyyttä sekä hammasten kiristelyä, kyllä se siitä vielä iloksi muuttuisi. 

Hän otti suihkun toiseen käteensä ja ohjasi kuuman veden valumaan pitkin rintaansa, toisella kädellään hän piteli dildon päätä paikoillaan nojatessaan varovasti lähemmäs. Tekopenis tuntui aluksi turhan viileältä, kovalta ja ennen kaikkea paksulta hänen peräaukkoaan vasten, mutta toisaalta pyöreä pää ja ensimmäiset juomut stimuloivat suorastaan syntisesti pienen sovittelun jälkeen. Pehmeä liha teki tilaa Sanjin kitkuttaessa dildoa vähä vähältä syvemmälle sisäänsä, ja lantion ajoittainen edestakainen nytkähdys rohkaisi jatkamaan aina vielä hieman pidemmälle. Sanji huohotti niin raskaasti, että sen kuuleminen kiusasi ihan siinä yksinäisyydessäkin, eikä hänellä ollut aavistustakaan, helmeilivätkö hänen otsallaan vesipisarat vai jonkinasteinen tuskanhiki. 

Sitten Sanjin takamus painautui vasten seinää ja hän nielaisi tajutessaan, että _oli ottanut sen koko jumalattoman kyrvän sisäänsä_ vaikkei ollut etukäteen arvellut pääsevänsä sen kanssa _ikinä_ ihan niin pitkälle. Ei sellainen ollut edes millään tavalla tarpeellista. Sanji pysyi pitkään paikoillaan ihan vain tasaten hengitystään, keskittyen ihoaan pitkin valuvan veden lämpöön ja lihastensa rentouttamiseen. Ei ollut mitään kiirettä. 

Ja kun hän sitten lopulta kiersi toisen kätensä sormet edelleen jomottavan erektionsa ymmpärille, puristi toisella suihkua itseään vasten rystyset valkeina ja _liikkui_ , ilma pysähtyi hänen keuhkoissaaan ja silmissä miltei sumeni ihan vain sen tähden, miten kokonaisvaltaisen ravisuttelevasta kokemuksesta oli kyse. Sitä ei todellakaan sopinut enää miksikään masturboinniksi kutsua; se oli jo ihan silkkaa panemista. Nami, Robin ja ihan kaikki muutkin olivat kadonneet Sanjin mielestä tyystin, oli vain hän itse ja sarja sanoinkuvaamattomia tuntemuksia, jotka paranivat sitä mukaa kun hänen lantionsa tempo hiljalleen kasvoi. 

Dildon jokaikinen juomu hieroi Sanjia sisältäpäin täydellisesti. Kovaääninen huohotus oli taipunut hiljaiseksi hyrinäksi, melkein kuin hän olisi ollut kehräävä kissa aivan siinä mouruamisen kynnyksellä, ja lämpimät miellyttävät aallot pyyhkivät hänen koko kroppansa lävitse. Hänen polvensa notkahtivat sormien liukuessa seisokin kovalta varrelta alemmas, hieromaan ensin kiveksiä ja painumaan siitä sitten aavistuksen taaemmas, ja jos hän kallistaisi lonkkaansa ihan hitusen —

“Hei pervokokki, kestääkö vielä kauankin?”

Ei. Ollut. Vittu. Todellista. 

Mikäli se saatanan salaattiaivo olisi tullut häiritsemään yhtään aiemmin, Sanji olisi todennäköisesti tappanut hänet, mutta nyt hän ei saattanut hievahtaakaan oven suuntaan potkiakseen Zoron typerän pään muussiksi. Helkkari, vaikka siellä olisivat olleet itse seitsemän sotalordia kerjäämässä verta nenistään, Sanji ei olisi suostunut — ei olisi varmaan edes _voinut_ — liikkua niiltä sijoiltaan yhtään mihinkään, sillä hän oli aivan liian pitkällä nautintonsa syövereissä kyetäkseen noin vain lopettamaan. 

Kun siihen leikkiin oli kerran kunnolla ryhtynyt, se oli yksinkertaisesti kestettävä. 

“Vastahan minä _ah_ -loitin.”

Zoro korskahti nauruun.

“Niin _minkä_ aloitit? Olet nyt vatkutellut siellä ties kuinka kauan.”

“ _Oh_ -letko sitten ottanut ihan aikaa, vai?” Sanji kysyi kohtuullisen ylpeänä siitä, että ylipäätään kykeni sanasotaan. Toivon mukaan hän jopa kuulosti kutakuinkin normaalilta. “En tiennyt, että merilevät _haah_ -llitsevat kellotaulunkin.”

“Voi nyt jumalauta, kikkuraturpa”, Zoro vain vastasi antautumatta sen kummoisempaan väittelyyn. 

Sanji oletti, että levänuppi poistui paikalta, sillä siunattu hiljaisuus palasi ja Sanji saattoi taas keskittää kaiken huomionsa siihen mihin halusikin; omaan kehoonsa ja sen sisälle ahdettuun ulokkeeseen. Hänen mielessään välähti utuinen visio siitä, miten erilaiselta sen kaiken täytyisikään tuntua ihan kokonaisen ihmispartnerin kanssa. Nyt Sanji oli itse ottanut dildon vastaan, nyt Sanji oli se joka liikui. Olisi varmasti tyystin toista pysyä paikoillaan, tulla suorastaan pidellyksi ja pysäytetyksi kun hänen sisäänsä _työnnyttäisiin_...

_Oi, kyllä._

Millaista olisikaan tulla painetuksi siihen samaiseen seinään toisin päin, rinta ja kasvot vasten kylmiä kaakeleita samalla kun kovat kourat puristaisivat hänen lanteitaan. Hänet otettaisiin takaapäin niin ettei hän kykenisi juuri muuhun kuin itsensä aina vain paremmin tarjolle asettamiseen, jalkojensa levittämiseen ja takamuksensa taaemmas työntämiseen toisen toiveiden mukaisesti. Tai millaista olisi tulla nostetuksi seinälle niin, että hän saattaisi kietoa säärensä vahvan rakastajan vyötäisille; tulla syleillyksi tavalla, joka oli silkkaa raakaa voimaa ja äärimmilleen jännittyneitä lihaksia, hänen täytyisi vain pidellä kiinni ja mukailla toisen liikkeitä parhaansa mukaan. 

Sanji keinautti lantiotaan niin, että dildo työntyi sisään aiempaa suotuisammassa kulmassa. Yllättävän äänekäs voihkaisu kaikui suihkuhuoneen seinistä. 

Ja sitten;

“Sanji.”

Ei.

Helvetin.

Kuustoista. 

“Runkkaatko sinä siellä ihan _oikeasti_?”

Sanjin selkä taipui kireälle kaarelle ja hänen lantionsa nytki entistä kiivaammassa tahdissa edestakaisin, hän oli niin lähellä, _niin helvetin lähellä_.

“Vittuak- _oooh_ se sinulle kuulu?”

Kuului kevyt kumahdus, kai Zoro nojasi oveen tai muksautti sitä nyrkillään, Sanji ei tiennyt eikä jumalauta välittänyt, hän vain halusi tulla, _tulla jumakauta ihan just kohta nyt_ eikä yksi seinän takana häiriköivä leväpallo todellakaan saisi moista estettyä vaikka kuinka yrittäisi, Sanji laukeaisi _jumakauta ihan just kohta nyt_ vaikka sitten kiusallaan. Dildon varsi hinkkasi herkullisesti hänen eturauhastaan jokaisella liikahduksella, Sanjin kropan jokainen lihas kiristyi kovaa tahtia lähestyvän orgasmin voimasta, se säkenöi jo hänen ristiselässään, vatsassaan ja reisillä, ihan siinä ihon alla valmiina purkautumaan hetkenä minä hyvänsä. 

Zoro painoi ovenripaa ja veri seisahtui Sanjin suonissa, yhtäkkiä oli tolkuttoman kylmä ja kuuma samanaikaisesti eikä hän edes tiennyt, oliko enemmän helpottunut vai pettynyt kun lukko piti. 

“Kuuluu itseasiassa aika helvetin selvästi.”

“Painu kuuseen siitä sitten, vitun saatanan kusipää levänuljaska, potkin pääsi irti tämän jälkeen mutta ei nyt, vittu ei nyt, _Zoro ei nyt ei nyt ei nyt jumalauta Zoro_ —”

_Zoro Zoro Zoro Zoro._

Ja samalla, kun Sanji tuli lausuneeksi toisen nimen (joka maistui hänen kielellään miltei vieraalta, niin harvoin hän sitä puheessa käytti), hänen mieleensä muistui se kuinka Zoron sormet olivat tismalleen sen edellisen lelun kokoiset ja ajatus jatkui luontevasti kysymykseksi siitä, vastaisiko Zoron jokin toinen ruumiinosa tämän parhaillaan käytössä olevan upeanloistavantäydellisen välineen mittoja, 

ja sitten

Sanji ei ajatellut

enää yhtään mitään

vaan ainoastaan laukesi intensiteetillä, jollaista ei ollut osannut edes kuvitella. 

Hän ei tiennyt, oliko hokenut Zoron nimeä ääneen useastikin vai pysynyt kliimaksinsa harjalla täysin vaiti. Hän ei tiennyt, muljahtiko kaikki valkeaksi hänen näkökentässään vai tuijottiko hän vain kiinteästi kattoa. Hänen kasvonsa olivat märät ja koko kehonsa hutera kuin tuulessa taipuva ruoko, ja lopulta suihku lipesi hänen käsistään. Kohtuuttoman voimakkaan kalahduksen jälkeen Sanji itsekin valahti lattialle. 

Fyysisesti sopi puhua suorastaan loisteliaasta täyttymyksestä. Sisältäpäin hän sen sijaan tunsi olevansa oudon tyhjä. Melkein kuin häntä olisi huijattu. 

Sanji oli elämänsä aikana ihastunut palavasti varmaan satoja kertoja, muttei ollut vielä koskaan todella rakastunut ja siis kokenut varsinaisia sydänsuruja. Hän arveli, että tämä yllättävä onttouden tunne muistutti hieman niitä. Kuin ikävöisi jotakin, vaikkei kunnolla edes tiennyt, mitä. 

Hän toivoi, ettei olisi niin pahuksen hukassa ja ennen kaikkea häpeissään. 

Hän toivoi, ettei olisi siinä yksin.

Oli vaikea sanoa, missä kohtaa homma oli lipsahtanut vikasuuntaan, mutta ainakaan näin ei asioiden ollut pitänyt mennä. Hän oli vain halunnut vähän jotain hauskaa ja nautinnollista.

Zoro karaisi kurkkuaan oven toisella puolella. 

_Ole niin vitun hyvä ja pidä turpasi ummessa, mitään en enää ikinä tässä elämässä toivo jos nyt vain pidät leväisen lärvisi kiinni._

“Öh. Kuule, pervokokki —”

“Sanji! Sanji! SANJI!” kuului yhtäkkiä Chopperin hätäinen huuto. “Olen niin pahoillani, mutta Luffy murtautui keittiöön”

“MITÄ?!”

“OLEN NIIN PAHOILLANI! Hän hotkaisi jo koko paistin ja tällä hetkellä Franky yrittää estää häntä syömästä leipätaikinaa, teimme ihan kaikkemme ja OLEN NIIN PAHOILLANI!”

“Hoh hoo, kiitos kapteenin, taidamme kuolla kaikki nälkään! Paitsi tietenkin minä, kun kerran olen jo kuollut, hohohohohoooo!” Brook liittyi kuoroon, ja vaikka Sanjin raivo olikin jo roihahtanut täyteen liekkiinsä ahmatti-kapteenin edesottamusten johdosta, hän oli sillä hetkellä pahuksen kiitollinen tästä tavanomaisesta sirkuksesta. 

Sanji säntäsi ulos suihkusta, kiskaisi hätäisesti bokserit jalkaan ja päätyi sitten potkimaan kapteenikseen hyväksymäänsä ahnetta kumitorvea pitkin laivan kantta ihan siinä alushoususillaan samalla, kun suunnitteli korvaavaa ilta-ateriaa. Yksi aivolohko oli aina ja ikuisesti omistettu kokonaan kokkaukselle, ja Luffyn kanssa seilatessa moiselle taipumukselle olikin ollut käyttöä. Jokusen tovin kaikki tuntui taas normaalilta ja hyvältä, oli vain ruoanlaittoa ja idiootin läksytystä ja Namin tavanomaista huutoa siitä, että moisesta paljastelusta rapsahtaisi sakkoja. 

Hakiessaan loput vaatteensa kylppärin pukeutumistilasta Sanji kuitenkin muisti, millaisen sopan oli itselleen vain vähän aiemmin keittänyt, ja tajuessaan sen kaikkein suurimman virheensä kokkipolo alkoi ihan tosissaan jo harkita heittäytymistä yli laidan. 

Kiireessään hän oli tietysti jättänyt pesuhuoneeseen kaikki kamansa, niin saippuan kuin jotain huomattavasti arkaluontoisempaakin. 

Suihkun kohinasta päätellen Zoro oli siellä nyt. 

 

Koko iltapalan ajan Sanji odotti tappavan nolaavaa iskua Zorolta. Hän arpoi koko ajan mielessään, kumpi olisi pahempi ja siten siis todennäköisemmin Zoron valinta kiusanteon metodiksi; alkaisiko hän ensin vihjailla ja herättää muissa epäilyksiä Sanjin puuhasteluista, vai heittäisikö hän kylmästi kerralla tiskiin kaikki faktat. Aina, kun Sanji oli kallistumassa jomman kumman vaihtoehdon puoleen, se toinen alkoi sitten kuitenkin tuntua vähän hirvittävämmältä, ja niin loppumaton kehä vain jatkui jatkumistaan. 

Hän ei pystynyt syömään mitään, vaikka olikin onnistunut loihtimaan muiden eteen lohkoperunoita ja voileipiä kuivasavulohella, sekä tietysti Namille ja Robinille marjahyydykettä. Aterioinnin sijaan Sanji oli tiskaavinaan ja ketjutupakoi niin intohimoisesti, että sai pari kertaa huomata imevänsä jo loppuun palanutta filtteriä hermostuksissaan. Jokainen pöydästä kantautuva naurunremakka sai hänet kavahtamaan kauhusta, kohta ne nauraisivat kaikki hänelle samalla tavalla, eikä hän voinut tietää tulisiko siitä ikinä loppua. 

Ehkä ei tulisi. 

Tai ehkä he naurun sijaan säälisivät, ihan yhtä kamalaa olisi sekin. Tai ehkä he pitäisivät häntä inhottavana, huutaa nyt sillä tavalla toista miehistön jäsentä yksityisen hekuman hetkellä ja vieläpä sellaisella välineistöllä, varmaan luulisivat Sanjin suunnitelleen koko homman. Kyllähän häntä nyt pervokokiksi ja läähättelijäksi soimattiin, joskus kai jopa ihan aiheesta, mutta paljastua ja menettää kasvonsa lopullisesti nyt tällä tavalla... 

Minkä vitun tähden hänen oli pitänyt olla niin saatananmoinen idiootti, että oli todella ryhtynyt moisiin harrastuksiin, parempi kun hän ei olisi ikinä edes ajatellut mitään sen suuntaista. Pahimmassa tapauksessa hän oli mennyt pilaamaan koko Olkihattupiraattien keskinäisen hengen horjuttamalla tuttua tasapainoa, ja miten helvetin typerästä syystä?!

“Kiitos, Sanji”, Nami huikkasi yhtäkkiä ja nappasi herkkutarjottimensa Sanjin viereltä aivan kuin mitään tavallisuudesta poikkeavaa ei olisi tapahtunut. Robinkin hymyili lämpimästi, kiitti herkullisesta ateriasta ja hienosta kapteenin jälkien korjaamisesta, ja niin porukka poistui pöydästä aivan kuten aina aiemminkin; jotkut vuolaasti kehuen, jotkut jo keskittyneinä ruokailua seuraaviin askareisiin, ja Luffy tietysti imuroi vielä viimeisenä venyvään lärviinsä jokaisen murusen mitä muiden jäljiltä jäi. 

Sanji oli... typertynyt. Hämillään. 

Mutta toisin kuin yleensä, Zoro ei pöydästä noustuaan lähtenyt muiden mukana, eli jälkiseuraamuksia olisi vielä luvassa. Tietysti. Sanjin oli myönnettävä mielensä sopukoissa itselleen, että mikäli jotain tällaista olisi tapahtunut Zorolle, Sanji ei todellakaan päästäisi toista pälkähästä ihan noin vain vaan todellakin käyttäisi tilannetta siekailematta hyväkseen nöyryyttämällä vähän. Ei sellaista mahdollisuutta voisi sivuuttaa. 

Sitä paitsi kai Sanji nyt vähän nokilleen ansaitsikin tästä hyvästä. Olihan hän nyt kuitenkin... no... niin.... 

Zoro painoi keittiön oven kiinni muiden perässä. Hänen jokainen lähestyvä askeleensa kuulosti liioitellun kovalta ja dramaattiselta, melkein kuin siellä kaikuisi. 

Sanji sotki lisää saippuaa tiskiveteen, jolla oli lätrännyt jo hyvän tovin saamatta aikaiseksi yhtään mitään. Hän ei halunnut nähdä Zoron vahingoniloista naamaa. Koko roska olisi ehkä tuntunut hivenen siedettävämmältä, jos Sanji olisi saanut edes jonkinlaista tolkkua kaikista mielessään kihisevistä ajatuksista ja tunteista, mutta ne olivat kaikki sumeita, pakokauhuisia ja ennen kaikkea haluttomia järjestäytymään minkäänlaiseen järjelliseen muodostelmaan. Ne vain sätkivät ympäriinsä kuin laivan kannelle kiskotut kalat. 

Hän toivoi, että Zoro alkaisi haastaa riitaa. Silloin olisi takuulla helpompaa kääntyä ja vain tapella ilmat pihalle heistä molemmista. 

Toisaalta sekin tuntui vaarallisesti sävyttyneeltä ajatukselta nyt, kun he olivat kahden. 

“Sinulta jäi jotain kylppäriin”, Zoro sanoi värittömästi. 

Sanjin kädet pysähtyivät tiskialtaassa. Vaahtoa oli ihan hirvittävän paljon. 

“Ja ajattelin vain kertoa, että ei sitä kukaan muu nähnyt”, Zoro jatkoi. Sanjin kurkkua kuivasi. “Siinä vain kävi sellainen juttu, että... että se... se _kiinnike_ ehkä vähän hajosi kun yritin ottaa sitä irti, ja... niin... Että jos haluat sen vielä takaisin niin on ehkä vähän rikki.”

“Ai”, Sanji sai kähistyä. Hänen savukkeensa kituva tulipää putosi tiskiveteen, mutta hän ei pystynyt nostamaan käsiään altaasta ottaakseen uutta tupakkaa. 

Sanji ennemminkin tunsi kuin kuuli, että Zoro astui vieläkin lähemmäs. Hänen hartiansa jännittyivät odottamaan keskustelun Varsinaista Iskua; sitä, jonka tähden Zoro oli jäänyt; sitä, joka todennäköisesti määrittäisi heidän välisensä valtasuhteet kokonaan uudestaan. Joka kertoisi, miten kovan niskaotteen Zoro päättäisi ottaa. 

“Sitä minä vaan, että... että kun se nyt ei kerran enää ole ihan entisensä, niin... niin minä... _vittu_... niin voin ensi kerralla vaikka pidellä sitä sinulle. Tai... jotain. Jos haluat.” 

Hetken aikaa oli ihan hiljaista. Sitten Zoro yskäisi ja sanoi vielä oikein painokkaasti;

“Niin.”

Ja sitten:

“Jos siis haluat.”

Ja sitten vielä hetken kuluttua:

“Sori.”

“Älä. Ei tarvitse”, Sanjikin sai viimein sanottua ja vedettyä kätensä pois sieltä viilenneestä tiskivedestä. Hänen sormensa olivat kankeat ja kurttuiset, mutta uuden röökin niillä sai silti esiin kaivettua ja sytytettyä. Hän ei edelleenkään tonhtinut liikkua paljoa sen enempää, sillä todennäköisesti polvet löisivät loukkua. 

“Mitä _älä_?” Zoro murahti. 

Sanji veti savukkeestaan syvät henkoset, puhalsi savun ulos pitkään ja hartaasti, ja uskaltautui kääntämään päätään sen verran, että näki Zoron silmäkulmassaan. Ei kai vain tuleva-maailman-mahtavin-miekkamies näyttänyt vähän huolestuneelta?

“Älä pahoittele. Ei ole mitään tarvetta.”

“Aaa”, Zoro sanoi. “Kiva.”

Nyt Sanji jo tyrskähti helpottuneesta naurusta niin, että oli vähällä tukehtua tupakkaansa. 

“ _Kiva?!_ Ei perkele, neandertaali, mikä sanavarasto.”

“Pidä sinä vaan se kiekurainen turpasi kiinni”, Zoro tuumasi ja nosti kätensä varoen Sanjin vyötäisille. 

Kun kosketusta ei seurannut potku tai edes viiltävä iva, se muuttui tunnustelevasta varmemmaksi. Sen tarkoitus ei ollut enää niinkään koetella vaan ennemminkin pidellä kiinni. Voimakkaat sormet piirsivät Sanjin kylkeen pieniä ympyröitä tavalla, joka oli samanaikaisesti hyväilevä ja rentouttava, ja Sanjikin painautui lähemmäs niin, että lopulta hänen selkänsä lepäsi Zoron leveää rintaa vasten. 

Se tuntui hillittömän oudolta. Se tuntui myös hillittömän hyvältä. 

Kodikkaalta. Lämpimältä. 

Vaikka ne hämillään räpistelevät kalat edelleen oikein osuvalta vertauskuvalta Sanjin mielenmaisemasta tuntuivatkin, niin pakko se oli myöntää, että sellaiseen massiiviseen leväriuttaan kietoutuminen vaikutti varsin pätevältä kehityssuunnalta. 

Ja kun Zoron ote Sanjin vyötäisiltä sitten kiristyi entisestään ja rohtuneet huulet alkoivat laiskasti hamuta korvanlehteä, ei Sanji voinut paljon muuta kuin hokea mielessään että kyllä, _oi kyllä_ , varsin pätevä kehityssuunta todellakin.


End file.
